


The Story that Never Starts

by Wolfca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x04, AU Hyde Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Wet Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Another fix-it for 6x04. This time Hyde lives, soaking wet Rumple, Belle talks with Rumple as they try to mend something in their relationship... or at least try to.





	

Jekyll was about to attack Belle with his electric wand when a heavy fist smashed down on his shoulder making him drop the weapon and fall to his knees. Jekyll turned to face his new assailant and saw it was Killian.

"You're done mate." Killian told him as he roughly grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and turned him to face him.

Before Jekyll could say anything, Killian swung his fist again and knocked him out cold.

"You ok?" Killian asked.

"Fine thanks to you." Belle replied, eyeing Rumple and Hyde stood on the dock.

Killian started tying up Jekyll before he could anyone else. Hyde was annoyed and in his angered roar he dropped the Dark One dagger before charging towards the boat. Rumple wasted no time in picking up his dagger, glad to have some control back, before teleporting himself between the boarding ramp and the enraged Hyde. Why Rumple didn't know as he placed a spell over the ship to stop him coming aboard. Hyde didn't care as he wrapped a hand round Rumple's throat hoisting him off the dock. Rumple was about to bring him dagger down when he felt his back on fire as he was slammed into a wall.

He was confused there was no wall behind him. Only open air and rigging. What was blocking him? The force of the blow and his grip on his dagger had loosened. Hyde pulled him towards him before slamming him once more against the invisible wall. The dagger fell and bounced off the deck and into the waters below. Rumple didn't have time to think about the loss of his dagger only the feeling in his skull as a dark cloud was creeping over him.

"Regina's spell worked! The crocodile can't reach you Belle." Hook seemed pleased to see it.

After Rumple's earlier visit, Killian called Emma for help. Emma then called Regina who didn't want to undo his spell as it would protect her from Hyde but placed another over his to stop Rumple from coming aboard.

"And now he's going to die." Belle didn't like that at all.

Sure her and her husband had their differences at the moment, but she didn't want him dead.

"At least you and the little one won't have to worry about him screwing up your lives." Hook continued a smile on his face.

"Really Killian? Would you let a child be fatherless?" Belle was angry at that.

"My father abandoned me as a small boy. Better than what your husband could do to you." Hook replied angry at the thought of his father.

Belle just huffed as she went to grab his phone but paused when she saw behind Hyde the other heroes had gathered. Hyde looked around at them all. He knew they couldn't kill him but he didn't fancy being chained up again either. He lowered Rumple so his feet touched the wooden planks and loosened his grip enough for him to breathe. Rumple was coughing as he tried to summon some sort of physical strength to prize Hyde's fingers off him.

"You want this... what is it you called him pirate? Crocodile yes?" Hyde chuckled at the nickname, "Well you'd go fishing."

With that Hyde punched Rumple in the face before throwing him into the water beside the ship. The heroes were undecided which to run to, Hyde or jump in and save Rumple. Hyde just smiled before diving into the water himself and swimming under the docks, out of sight. Belle ran to the edge of the ship remembering she couldn't leave.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted at the water trying to spot him.

David didn't care what the others might have thought as he jumped into the water. He searched for Rumple in the shadows caused by the boat and the dock, Hyde wasn't stupid to throw him this way. David surfaced for air.

"I can't see down here." David told them.

Emma was struggling to get her magic to work and hid it from the group as Regina lowered the protection spells so Belle could get off the ship and cast light over the water. David looked down and could just about make out a shadow beneath him. He swam hard and fast, grabbing the figure and reaching the surface. He hoisted the figure up and it was Rumple. Killian and Henry helped at the edge to heave the water logged sorcerer out of the water and onto the dock before helping David up. Snow checked for a pulse and if he was breathing.

"He's not breathing and his heart is slow." Snow told them.

Belle was distraught at seeing the man she did care for deep down was about to die. David knelt beside Rumple and started chest compressions. Just thirty compressions seemed to go on forever before finally Rumple gargled and coughed up water. David and Henry helped him onto his side as he coughed water from his lungs.

"Easy there." David told him.

Belle was now knelt on the floor and took David's place behind Rumple's shoulders.

"Thank you." Rumple spoke weakly as he finally managed to breathe.

"Think we'd best get you home." Henry offered his grandpa.

Rumple only nodded as he sat up and even though he was soaking wet he still recognised Belle's hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait, just take me to my shop. I'll be fine there." Rumple breathed out.

When no one objected he waited as Regina teleported both Rumple and Belle to his shop. Rumple stood as he unlocked the door, Belle pushed past him and headed for the bathroom at the back. Rumple wandered out the back as he conjured a towel and started drying his hair. He was glad he had a spare suit here. Belle stepped out of the bathroom still covering her mouth trying to find a glass for water. Rumple clicked his fingers and a glass of water appeared on the work table.

"Thanks." Belle managed to say even though she felt like her stomach might heave once more.

Rumple put the towel down leaving his hair still wet and sticking all over the place.

"You ok Belle?" Rumple asked concerned as he stood in front of her, an unsure hand hoovering over her arm.

"I'm ok just morning sickness and it seems teleportation doesn't agree with me at the moment." Belle smiled at him missing the light conversations they use to have.

"As long as you are both ok." Rumple replied sincerely.

Rumple didn't know much about pregnancy, having never witnessing Milah with Bae. He knew little bits and pieces, enough to know morning sickness was normal and not always in the morning. He could feel water still running from his head down his neck and went for his towel when he felt Belle's hand on him briefly before she pulled away from his soaked suit.

"Why did you stand between your spell and Hyde?" Belle asked him.

Rumple raised his eyebrows in a gesture before turning back to face her.

"You." Rumple replied clasping both his hands together and pointing at her before lowering his fingers to her belly, "And him."

"But your spell worked." Belle still didn't get it.

Rumple turned away from her to grip the table edge and just watched a couple of drips fall from his short fringe to the table. 

"Instinct." Rumple replied sheepish looking at the table.

Belle was silent.

"Despite all my magic, all my power, my natural instinct to protect the things i love most drove me to my actions." Rumple explained to her as he slowly turned back around and sat in the edge of his desk.

Belle was still silent but was looking at him in a way he hadn't seen for a long time now. Rumple waited to see what she would do next. When she didn't say anything more, he looked down at his feet and crossed his bad foot over his good one. Thanks to magic it was healed.

"So..." Rumple let it open.

"So you're ok now?" Belle asked him not sure what to say now.

"Yeah i'm fine. Wet but fine." Rumple replied feeling a little down hoping something would be mentioned.

They were silent for a few more moments before Rumple shivered.

"Sorry i should let you get changed." Belle said and turned around.

Rumple thought it a bit funny that she didn't want to see him undressed. But then the smile faded when he remembered in her eyes he was a beast. He kept his eyes on the buttons of his jacket as he undid them and slid the jacket off and onto the floor. Belle had wandered out to the front of the shop. Rumple could feel anger rise as he didn't care about the buttons on his waistcoat as he tugged at the item trying to get it off. A button finally ripped off and flew across the room.

Belle heard and stood in the doorway and saw him rip the slate coloured waistcoat off him and threw it across the room. Belle couldn't stand it seeing him break as he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. Belle strode across the room to him and placed her hand on his arm. Rumples sobs hitched a bit and paused to look up at her. 

"I don't deserve all of this." Rumple sobbed to her.

Belle could feel tears well up in her eyes seeing him so distraught.

"I'm trying so hard to be what you want. Then Hyde and the Evil Queen came in here..." rumple continued but was cut off.

Belle seemed to back away from him then at the Evil Queen's name mention.

"Yeah i heard all about you and the Evil Queen working together." Belle flared at him.

"What? Yes we have a deal that she has to leave you and our child alone that is it. However Hyde was a loophole i didn't count on." Rumple told her.

"So your not working for the Evil Queen?" Belle asked just to make sure.

"No! Hell no! Not after the way she treated you all those years ago!" Rumple replied his own anger flaring.

"Well that was Regina and the Evil Queen as a whole person." Belle countered.

"Still it was her Evil Queen persona that had you locked away. Which i'm sorry Belle if i had known i would have come to rescue you." Rumple told her his hands slip down her arms to hold her hands in his lap.

Belle nodded knowing he would bent heaven and earth, heck even hell to save her. She just doubted his words and his actions.

"So what had you done to Jekyll? Why did he hate you so much?" Belle asked him feeling he was at least being honest so might as well keep going.

"He needed help with the serum and i sought him out thinking it was what i needed at the time. To rid myself of my weak feelings." Rumple admitted knowing the truth would hurt but it had to be said.

"Weak feelings?" Belle asked not sure what he was on about.

"Back at the Dark Castle, i was beginning to feel for you and i knew you would be a weakness used against me so i went to Jekyll to rid myself of these feelings. The experiment was a failure and in my anger i took the necklace pf the woman he loved. She died and now they blame her death on me." Rumple replied waiting for the slap he was sure to get.

"Wait you were falling in love with me then and you wanted those feelings gone?" Belle asked him, she was angry.

"I was trying to stop enemies from hurting you if they knew you were my weakness as well. But i'm glad that the serum failed i wouldn't trade my feelings for you for anything else." Rumple replied and he knee he stuttered a bit, he was getting worried and nervous at her reaction.

Belle just stood there, anger on her face as she took in everything he had said. Her son's words echoing in her head that Rumple is know to lie and how much of this was a lie.

"Then why did the gauntlet lead me to your dagger?" Belle asked him.

"It leads to a weakness which most of the time is love. For me its that dagger. Whoever controls the dagger, controls me. You saw yourself what Zelena had done to me when she had it." Rumple replied trying not to cringe at that.

Belle accepted that. She remembered seeing how short of a leash Zelena had put on him and could see why it was a weakness for him. But then she had seen only a while ago how she was a weakness for him. He had magic and yet still he physically put himself between her and danger.

"You really are being honest with me?" Belle asked him still reeling from the thoughts of whether this was a lie or truth.

"All true. No more lies." Rumple told her honestly.

"We'll see about that." Belle replied neutral.

Rumple only nodded. He knew if their relationship was to mend it was going to take time. He looked down again nit sure if this was progress or a step back. It wasn't until he saw Belle's feet either side of his legs that he looked up as Belle leaned forward and kissed him. He was confused and didn't understand why she would do that.

"Thanks for being honest." Belle told him, leaning on him but only pulled away enough to look him in the face.

"I am doing my best." Rumple told her.

"Yeah Killian mentioned since we got back the town has barely seen you." Belle told him.

"Been in here since we got back. Haven't left." Rumple shrugged his shoulders.

"Not even to go home?" Belle asked him.

"Home is where the heart is." Rumple replied and closed his eyes thinking he had said something wrong.

He felt Belle's lips on his again and it took a while to respond. One hand was in his hair and another was holding his arm for leverage. He pushed forward and spun her round to sit on the table edge before stepping between her legs to kiss her back. Belle didnt care about his damp shirt and hair as he leaned more into her. They were both getting lost until Rumple pulled back shaking his head.

"Sorry Belle, i shouldn't have done that." Rumple was pleading for her forgiveness as he stood up straight running his hands over his face as if he had done something stupid.

"Rumple i kissed you first." Belle replied feeling hurt.

"We can't just fall into this at the moment. Kissing and making up didn't solve anything last time. Things just broke down." Rumple replied equally hurt.

He wished this was going to fix everything between them but it wasn't.

"You regret our child?" Belle asked knowing the last time they had fallen into this sort of thing resulted in her being pregnant.

"What?! No! Never!" Rumples replied stepping back from her too hurt.

"Oh you mean the whole contract and the fact you took the powers of the Dark One again." Belle replied, her voice rising.

"The contract is gone and if you had been patient for five minutes you would have seen no magic involved! Your way so to speak!" Rumple replied to her but didn't let her interrupt, "And as to taking the powers back, well the way i see it, it was either me or one of your so called friends. Also you didn't want me while i was a hero so what would it matter to you!"

Belle was furious. She stood up then and stood toe to toe with him.

"Do you forget i can see you for who you really are?" Belle asked threatening.

"Oh really, do remind me Dearie, because so far all i've done is keep my distance, protected you both and nearly died for it. So please enlighten me once more what i am!" Rumpled replied with the same tone she had used.

"A beast!" Belle yelled at him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Rumple just laughed at her.

"You really think that me doing all those things was me being a beast? Or was i being a man? Sometimes Belle i wonder if you actually do see or just blind to what is actually going on around you that you make up any excuse." Rumple replied to her.

Belle opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't. She was shaking with anger but also feeling stupid that he had a point. Rumple just chuckled as he walked away and snapped his fingers, using magic to dry himself and change his clothes. He went into the front of the shop leaving Belle behind. Belle stepped back to the table and leaned against it, a hand to her mouth to hide her sobs and another on her stomach. Rumple was right, he had been a man not a beast recently and she had yelled and thrown accusations at him.

Belle didn't hear his footsteps come back round into the back. Rumple could feel a stab in his heart for upsetting her. He hadn't mean to but she had hurt him with her words. It was this that was making him think they would never be able to repair their relationship.

"Look i'm sorry for shouting. If you want to go you can." Rumple gave her the option.

"I should be sorry. Your right, and i was being a monster towards you." Belle replied wiping her tears away.

Rumple didn't reply in case he would make things worse. They stayed quiet for a few moments, just letting words sink in. It was Rumple who broke the silence.

"Can i get you anything to eat or drink?" Rumple asked her.

"Please." Belle replied and seemed to wait for him to snap his fingers.

Instead, he grabbed his long coat and found one of Belle's that was left in the store and handed it to her. She was confused as she took the coat.

"Granny's it is then." Rumple replied to her smiling when she was confused at the lack of magic, "If teleporting sets your sickness off, then who's to say conjured food won't either. Besides, there has been enough magic today."

Belle smiled and then something got her attention.

"Wait your dagger fell into the water." Belle suddenly realised he wasn't going nuts for it.

"I'll find it later. Its hidden for now." Rumple replied to her as he les her out of the shop.

"What if Hyde or the Evil Queen get their hands on it before you?" Belle asked worried he'd be controlled again.

"I mean no ill feelings or remarks by this, but one moment you hate me due to that dagger and now you want me to have it." Rumple replied hoping he chose his words right.

Belle thought about what he said for a bit as they walked.

"I just don't want you controlled by them. I am seeing you are different now and what those two could get you to do is unthinkable." Belle replied as he touched where their son was growing fearing for his life.

The gesture didn't escape Rumple's eyes and he knew what she was thinking. When he made the deal with the Evil Queen it was his first thought that he had to prevent. He gently grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, not speaking he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her neck.

"I won't let that happen. I really do care about you both and i will do anything i need to to ensure that." Rumple told her.

"Just don't trap me on the boat anymore." Belle replied smiling into his shoulder.

She hugged him tighter feeling his deep chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Ok, i promise." Rumple chuckled before letting her go and offered his arm to her.

She gladly took it as they headed into the diner. The heroes watched Belle walk in followed by Rumple and were for a moment unsure what to say. Rumple just nodded towards them before telling Belle to pick a table while he ordered them tea to begin with. 

Snow turned round in her chair to talk to Belle behind her.

"So are you and Gold?" Snow asked her.

"I'm not sure. We talked some things over." Belle replied hopeful.

"That's better than nothing." Snow replied and smiled up to Rumple as he got to the table.

Rumple surprised her by smiling back as he placed down the two cups of tea and sat down across from Belle. Granny placed a couple of menus down for them. Henry got up and asked to sit next to Rumple for a moment. Rumple shuffled over to let Henry sit down.

"You ok grandpa?" Henry asked him.

"I'm ok thanks." Rumple replied sometimes forgetting the young lad was his grandson.

He put it down to all the years he didn't have Bae beside him, he didn't really know his son by the time he saw him again. Belle had told him a few things late at night when things worked between them of the time they spent together in the Enchanted Forest trying to find a way to bring him back.

"I was worried we had lost you." Henry told him.

That hit Rumple in the heart deep. He always figured he wasn't welcomed in the town and was only here to offer up a magically solution and then be chewed apart when things went wrong. But to have his own grandson worry about losing him made him see he was welcomed in the town. Without thinking he wrapped an arm round Henry's shoulders and gave him a hug.

"Take more than that to end me." Rumple joked with him as he let him go.

Belle had been silent and watched the exchange. She really could see a different fire behind his eyes, maybe it was his haircut that made them shine more. There was still a darkness to him and she knew he would always carry that, but it was the good that in him that she could more of now. He was making a real effort this time to fix things. Granny was wondering over to take their order, Henry left them in peace as they both ordered their usual burgers. They were both quiet, listening to the heroes chat about what to do Jekyll and how to stop Hyde and the Evil Queen.

"So i'm guessing Jekyll's experiment failed." Regina asked.

She knew Gold had gone after him with the serum.

"He switched the vials." Rumple offered up.

The whole building seemed to go silent to turn to face him. He had to focus on Belle to not let the frustration show.

"So it might have worked. Can Jekyll make more?" Rumple asked them.

"We can ask but then how do we get Hyde to drink it or in your case, stab him with it." Regina replied.

"Yeah if i had my dagger to do that." Rumple muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean? You don't have your dagger?" Emma asked him.

The whole room seemed to moving away from him, waiting for someone to command him.

"Its underneath the pirates ship somewhere." Rumple replied, his hands twitching in nerves of wanting to leave their gazes.

"So what has made you decide to sit here and be a good boy and not go running off like a lost puppy for your dagger?" Killian asked, more taunting him.

"Just leave him alone ok?" Belle replied to them all.

They were all stunned at her but did as she asked of them. Belle knew this was the trouble she would get for falling for Rumple. Rumple reached across the table and grabbed her hand before moving to sit beside her, putting his back to everyone but he just wanted to let her know he was there for her. Belle didn't let go of his hand.

"I know you all don't trust me. I've had my fair chances and blown each and every one of them. But don't forget, there have also been times where i have saved each and every one of you as well as this town." Rumple spoke up.

He was at first staring at his and Belle's joined hands before slowly lifting his eyes upwards to her face and then turning to face the heroes. None of them said another word. Granny walked over with their meals, she seemed to have made a slightly bigger meal for Belle and gave her a wink when she noticed. Rumple smiled as well and didn't argue. Not caring about the others he slipped his left arm round her shoulders before letting go of her hand and grabbed a couple of fries and ate them. Belle didn't say anything as she tucked into her food. Occasionally she would turn around to listen to the heroes or speak to Snow. When she did, Rumple would pick up a couple of his fries and quickly put them on her plate before she saw. The second time he did it he noticed Granny had spied him doing it. He expected the older woman to say something but she just smiled, as if approving his behaviour and carried on cleaning behind the counter. On the fifth time she had caught him and wished she had a picture of his rabbit caught in headlights look.

"I thought my fries were taking ages to get through." Belle accused him.

People laughed around them and Rumple just smiled, shrugged his shoulder and carried on eating. Belle just gave him a smile, she had missed this, Rumple had his moments of being funny. From her time living with him in the Dark Castle, whenever he was being in this mood she felt like she was seeing the real him. She never knew him before the curse and Bae only knew him after he had crippled his leg and first got the curse. But even then before the curse, with his crippled leg he would still try to chase Bae around. Do anything a normal person would do with their child.

Belle knew everyone viewed him as a coward, he had been branded that the moment his own father had abandoned him. It made Belle wonder, if people hadn't thrown the sins of the father onto him, what sort of man would he have been? He was always being judged and he reacted to it, at times aggressive. Belle knew he can be gentle and she had tried to force him to be that man and it hadn't worked and only caused a huge rift between them and now their son. Maybe, instead of forcing him, just encourage the better side.

Rumple saw she was picking at her food and not really concentrating on what was going on around her.

"You ok?" He asked her, leaning into her ear so only she could hear.

Belle was startled out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking is all." Belle replied.

Rumple wanted to ask her what about but things had been going too well between tonight and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Ok i won't pry." Rumple replied returning to his own burger which he found he was only really picking at too.

Looking around Rumple noticed the heroes had left, leaving just the pair of them alone. Well and Granny who was wiping down tables. Belle looked around as well and wondered when had everyone gone.

"I don't think i can eat anymore. I'm blaming you for giving me most of your fries." Belle whispered to him joking.

Rumple just chuckled before getting Granny's attention. Granny happily up the half burgers they had left and Rumple left a kind tip for her. They left the diner and Rumple was suddenly feeling alone. The night was over as far as he was aware. Once she was back to the ship he would be alone again, maybe it was best.

"Can i walk you to the ship?" Rumple offered her, once again holding out his arm for her.

Belle considered her options before wrapping both arms round his offered elbow.

"As much as i would like that, i would like to spend a night at home. Think you've earned it today." Belle teased him.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart." Rumple replied smiling at her.

What Belle couldn't see was his insides rolling around like a washing machine on infinite fast spin. Everything was going so well, he was so worried he was going to blow this somehow. He could feel magic coursing through him as he walked, begging him to use it like he normally would.

Use me, ease your nerves, stop worrying.

He could hear it whispering to him. Belle must have sensed something as she stopped them on their walk back to his car.

"Hey, your tense, whats wrong?" Belle asked him.

Now she was getting that nagging feeling telling her he was going to lie about this.

"Sorry, just nerves i guess." Rumple admitted to her.

He took a deep breath before unhooking her arms and held her hands and stood in front of her. Closing his eyes he took another breath. He had to tell her.

"Belle, whenever i get nervous or worried or afraid or anything like that, the magic in me calls to be used. I gained this power to overcome all of this, so i wouldn't have to be this crippled coward in the corner." Rumple told her, he was glad Belle listened, "We've had a good night, talked things over, now my nerves are getting the better of me and the magic is calling."

Belle didn't know if to run or stay. He was being brutally honest with her and she also knew he was admitting his dark side was just below the surface waiting to appear. To lie and manipulate or whatever it did to rid Rumple of his nerves.

"I am resisting it, it just leaves this feeling of something crawling under my skin all over." Rumple continued before letting her hands go.

He left it to her to decide what to do next. Belle thought about his words, he was worried and afraid he was going to hurt her. It was only going to get worse the longer he was with her.

"If i went to the ship, you'd still feel this way as you'll think i've been hurt. I'm not, believe me i'm glad you told me. However, i'd still like to go home for the night. You can stay or return to your shop if you like. I don't want you uncomfortable, i want you happy." Belle told him.

She stepped towards him and reached up to kiss him. Rumple smiled and he felt the crawling ease. She had given him a way out if he needed it. An open door in the darkness. Hope that this could be worked out. Knowing how he ticked to stop the pain. Belle grabbed his hand and continued to walk towards his car. Rumple followed like a puppet on strings. The drive to their home didn't take long, and Rumple had been silent the whole time, focusing on driving. They went inside and Rumple sat down in a leather chair in the lounge. He let Belle do what she wanted around the place, pick the room to sleep in which was their room. She sat on the arm of the chair he was in, her hand playing in the short hair on the back of his neck watching him rub his hands as he thought about what to do.

"Come to bed." Belle told him.

Rumple nodded slowly, he was still sure something was going to go wrong.

"At least until i fall asleep." Belle offered.

Rumple nodded once more as he stood up, Belle led him up and got into bed. Rumple laid down on top of the covers on his back. He was staring at the ceiling but he could feel Belle roll over and wrapped an arm over his chest. Rumple just listened to the sound of her breathing, letting it soothe him as she drifted off to sleep. He went to move when he felt like a heavy weight was on his chest and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was in the Dark Castle again along with Belle. Belle seemed confused along with himself.

"Son?" Rumpled called out into the hall.

"I'm here." Morpheus appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Belle asked him.

"I thought i warned you mother about him." Morpheus replied as he walked over to her, ignoring his father.

"Well if you didn't want me here then why bring me here." Rumple asked him.

"Because i need to warn you both. Danger is coming." Morpheus warned them.

"What sort of danger?" Belle asked concerned.

"For once, not fathers doing." Morpheus replied as he stood next to Belle, hated in his eyes towards Rumple.

Rumple was clearly annoyed, he tried not to show it but the pain was still there.

"Either wake me up or try to be civil with me for once." Rumple spoke to him, hurt and anger in his voice.

Morpheus did nothing for a few moments before turning his back on him. Rumple just shook his head and walked away, he was trying his hardest but it wasn't enough.

"He's not all bad. You know he saved us both earlier and nearly died." Belle told her son.

Morpheus looked at her then, slightly shocked.

"Yes even i was confused at that but he did do those things." Belle told him once more.

"Maybe i should talk to him." Morpheus suggested.

"Talking helps." Belle nodded.

She knew there was still lots to be said and done between Rumple and herself but today had been a better day. Morpheus headed after his father. He found him sitting on the stone steps leading up to his lab. Rumple looked up at him but kept his mouth shut, too afraid of what he might say.

"Mother told me you saved us both." Morpheus spoke first.

"What of it? Going to continue to hate me for it?" Rumple couldn't stop himself from biting.

"No i was going to say thank you. But this danger is a new kind of darkness, knowing you, you won't be able to resist taking it for yourself." Morpheus replied harshly.

Rumple stood up, wondering why it was his son was so much taller than his parents but not put off from staring at him.

"And don't forget Dearie, you are a part of me. Power runs through you and you are showing that off quite well. Can you resist power?" Rumple asked him.

Without warning, both of them jumped awake. 

"What happened?" Belle asked Rumple confused.

"No idea." Rumple lied.

He didn't want to have an argument with Belle saying he had taunted their son. Thinking about it, he really shouldn't have said those things but its done now and he cant change it. Belle looked beside her and saw the clock, it was about 1 in the morning and she didn't feel like sleeping again.

"Maybe this was a bad idea and i should head back to the ship." Belle commented as she climbed out of bed.

Rumple screwed his eyes tightly closed for a few moments. Maybe Belle did know what he had said to their son.

"If that is what you want, i can walk you over or drive." Rumple offered her.

"I can walk on my own." Belle replied firmly.

Rumple was defeated.

"Just wanted to make sure you were both safe." Rumple tried once more.

"We're fine in this town. No one will hurt us." Belle replied.

"Really? The Evil Queen is out there and so is Hyde still. Yes the Evil Queen and i have a deal that you won't be hurt but that doesn't stop Hyde." Rumple warned her.

"Yes and what of this darkness our son warned you about?" Belle asked him.

"Yes that too... you heard that?" Rumple asked even though he had suspected.

"Yes i did hear your little exchange. I was hoping you would of had a nice conversation with him like we did earlier." Belle was annoyed.

"And if i remember rightly, that conversation had a few bumps in it." Rumple replied trying to defend himself.

Belle just walked out frustrated. He was right, but still she walked away. She stormed away from their home heading for the dock. She could hear Rumple running after her and she picked up her pace to a fast walk.

"Belle wait, let me walk with you." Rumple yelled as he caught up to her.

Belle just ignored him and didn't know why, he had spoken truthfully and she was treating him badly. Belle just put it down as he threatened their son. Rumple followed her all the way to the ship when she rounded on him so fast he nearly walked into her.

"Go away Rumple." Belle growled at him.

"Hey thats not nice. Ok i shouldn't of had a go at our son but i'm trying to be nice to you both and still being thrown a brick wall." Rumple told her.

"Please just leave us alone." Belle tried to hide the begging voice but she really did want to be alone now.

Rumple turned to walk away and took a couple of steps before turning back around to speak to her.

"Fine i'll leave, but just remember whose child it is you are carrying. You may not like that idea knowing he is the first child of a Dark One in history. That alone comes with its own risks and dangers. If you suddenly realise that, you know where to find me." Rumple told her, his Scottish accent almost making it sound like a threat.

Belle knew he was only warning her but she refused to give in.

"We don't need your protection." Belle told him.

Rumple just nodded as he turned and walked away and didn't look back. Belle let the tears roll down her cheeks. Her emotions were all over the place. But Rumple was right once more. Their son was the first child of a Dark One. It had never happened before, not even a Dark One getting married had happened before. Rumple was different from the others, Belle could only hope that what Merlin had said was about Rumple, that a Dark One will wield the power for light. Or was it their son who will be counted as a Dark One and be the light to his fathers darkness. The thought scared Belle and she retreated into the Jolly Roger and tried to sleep. She had a doctors appointment in a few days, the first ultrasound, so she concentrated on that to try and fall back asleep.

Rumple retreated to his shop, he wanted to smash everything in his path but he didn't. Instead he went to the back of the shop and with a wave of his hand, Jekyll's splitting elixir appeared. Rumple leaned heavily on the work table. He had been contemplating taking the serum inside for a while. Only reason he didn't was not knowing which parts would be pulled from him. He wanted to keep his love for Belle or would that go to his darkness. Would the weak man be separated? Could he not live with himself anymore?

With another wave of his hand, his dagger reappeared on the bench. Rumple had lied about it earlier, when he fell in the water he was conscious enough to swim down and retrieve it. He had forgotten that just cause he's immortal doesn't take away the requirement to breathe. Another puzzle Rumple wonder was if the elixir could be used to split himself from his dagger. He still wanted to be free from it, having Hyde command him just re-opened old wounds. Maybe Hyde was right, these Untold Stories were going to play out and so far he wasn't enjoying it one bit. He was still waiting for his happy ending with Belle story to start, so far it was looking like the story that never starts.


End file.
